Underneath your wings
by Karusono Satsuria
Summary: Akatsuki infiltrate konoha...coming to get naruto....But what an unpleasant suprise....very morbid....


**Underneath your wings****: Chapter 1**

**Note: Read it slowly. It's more fun then ;)**

_Death glances upon me….  
It embraces me…  
Everything is so pure…  
getting unborn…_

_I think I'm ready now…  
Farewell…Konoha  
Farewell…Uzimaki Naruto_

Naruto screams at her body…In her face….

"don't leave me!...Stay with me!..."

He can not accept the fact….that she already passed away…..  
But still he keeps on screaming…..Everyone lets him……..

Everyone has that painful look in their eyes…..  
They look away….or just watch the horrible sight….  
She died for him….She died for Konoha….  
She couldn't let him unleash it that far…….He would die…..

She couldn't let Konoha get destroyed….  
She loved him….to the core of her heart…..her shattered heart……

Naruto cries…..

His hands soaked in red….  
Just pulled out of the giant wound in her chest….  
His cry almost sounding like a lonesome howl….  
A lonesome howl under the moon….

The remaining Akatsuki-members have already escaped….they were lethally wounded….  
But they escaped……  
He doesn't care anymore….

**Two months later….**

"There he is! It's him…That kyuubi kid again! They should ban him from Konoha…He is a danger to us all."

As Naruto walks down the street…..He feels the fingers pointing towards him….  
He hears every word they say….he wishes he couldn't hear it….  
His sharp senses are annoying him so bad right now….

Sakura walks on her way to the hospital for bringing a visit to Kakashi…

Then she walks passed him….  
He doesn't say a thing….

"Naruto-kun?..."

Naruto stops….still faced away….  
A long silence between them….

Finally he breaks up the silence…

"I'm sorry…but I don't want a conversation right now." He turns around again and walks away.

Sakura finds it so odd, but somehow she understands….

He has changed so much…

He doesn't eat ramen anymore….

He doesn't jump around…irritating people….  
He isn't big mouthed….

But she understands….

She wasn't there with him 2 months ago…when it all happened

She heard the whole story from master-Tsunade…

"_This is Kakashi! Over! Team 7 do you read me!"_

_  
__"Yes, Sakura and Naruto here! Over!"_

" _Ok…The Akatsuki is about to infiltrate Konoha….We need to alarm all the shinobi in the village….I just got the message from a bird from the Sand village….Sakura you head for Tsunade now…And ask her what the orders are…"_

_"Hai!"_

"_Naruto you come with me to the gate of Konoha!"_

"_Right!"_

Kakashi and Naruto head to the gate as soon as they can.

They arrived…Just on that exact moment, the gate of Konoha breaches by a gigantic explosion…

Kakashi….The white fang's son…..knocked out by the surprisingly overpowering new skills of Deidara….

A smoke screen blocking the few…

As the smoke screen disappears….Naruto can see them all…  
7 Akatsuki members standing in a line….  
They've come for him…

Naruto eyes widen…..immediately his eyes turn red and the lines on his face became bigger.  
He screams….

"I'll never forgive what you've done to Gaara!"

In one second….Like a flash….  
1….2….3….4….5….6 tails………

Naruto doesn't give them time to think….  
With monstrous speed he steps at them….  
Ramming his hand through Kisame's face…..

His head's pieces lying on the ground…..and as Naruto squeezes Kisame's bloody brain to lumps…The heavy body of the shark man drops to the ground….

Uzimaki can't stop…The kyuubi took over so fast…

The eyes of the demon….they start staring at the others….one…by…one

The Akatsuki's tremble…He can smell their fear….He can smell their blood….He can almost taste it.

They cannot move…  
Suddenly The Demon Fox Disappears….Where the hell is he….  
Itachi cannot keep up with this speed…even with his sharingan….  
But then ….in front of him….

The red, blood thirsty eyes…Look straight at him…

His face 10 inches from his face….

Then he feels the pain…the strike…. he can not see….

Blinded…..

The other members open their mouths….as they see Naruto's sharp fingers….

Stabbed so deeply in the Uchiha's eyes…

The fox pulles them out…The nerves from the eyes break….

And now, he throws the mighty sharingan at the Akatsuki….

Then he slays Sasuke's brother….Like a dog…..He still tried to crawl away….

Deidara peed his own pants…..The Demon stares at him….

He can feel he is next….

But first….The eyes look away from Deidara…..look away to the Akatsuki leader…..  
He asks….

"How could you do this to my friend….the Kaze-kage….the Shukaku"

"I cannot forgive you"

"I cannot let you take me"

"I will become the hokage!"

"I will protect this village from you basterds!"

7….tails….

Deidara and Zetsu are having it hard to stand….The amount of chakra is too heavy to handle…  
They collapse….

The kyuubi sees that….He doesn't think and bursts at them…

_No feelings….No mercy…._

The scratches….So deeply…almost decapitating them….

A fountain of blood….glistering in the moonlight…..

They choke….They breath blood….

The moon turned red now….

**End of chapter one….  
**


End file.
